


Surprise Roommate

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Gen, idk what this au is, it just exists, please don't question it too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not winding up living where she thought she would for college Jean Grey winds up with an unexpected roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't actually been able to read the new All New X-Men stuff cause I just don't have access to the comics and I'm not sure I've ever actually read anything with Laura Kinney, but here goes, hope you enjoy.  
> This was written for a prompt I got on tumblr.
> 
> Dialogue in contained within *asterisks* is telepathic.

Having an apartment to herself was not what Jean had expected out of her living arrangements for her first semester in college. The quiet would be nice, well… quiet maybe wasn’t the right way to put it, because she could hear the music from the apartment next door pretty clearly. Not having a roommate would make her worry about her telepathic shields less, but she’d still been hoping for the complete dorm plus roommate experience. 

She’d managed to move in and unpack in a single day, mostly by herself (telekinesis was a handy tool when it came to unpacking quickly). Now she was lying in bed and contemplating whether or not she should order pizza or go shopping to stock the small kitchen. Ordering pizza would provide more immediate results so Jean booted up her laptop before realizing that the internet wasn’t going to get set up until the following day. She groaned and rolled off her bed to go hunt down her phone. 

She’d just located her phone on the floor of her sparsely furnished living room when there was a loud thump from the direction of her bedroom. She swore, hoping that it hadn’t been her laptop falling off the bed, she didn’t need her laptop broken two days before the semester started. However, when she reached her room she discovered that it definitely was not her laptop that had hit the floor of her room. It was a person. A girl. A _cute_  girl… 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?”

The girl glowered at Jean and it made Jean want to take a step back, she didn’t though. “This place was supposed to empty.”

“Well I just moved in today, sorry if you were planning on squatting in an empty apartment.”

“Listen, I am genetically modified and on the run and you will let me hide in your house.”

Well… that was certainly interesting. Jean suddenly felt slightly less apprehensive. Slightly. Genetically modified didn’t necessarily mean mutant, but… *I’m Jean.*

The girl started. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. “Laura,” she finally said, getting to her feet. “So I can stay?”

“I don’t have a couch.”

“The floor is fine.”

“How did you get up here?” Jean’s apartment was on the third floor of the building.

“I scaled the wall,” Laura said. She extended her claws. “These helped.”

_Oh._  Well, seems like genetically modified did mean mutant in this situation. At least, provided the dots that Jean connected about similar mutations was correct. 

“I was gonna order pizza,” Jean said, holding up her phone.

Laura retracted the claws. “You don’t have to feed me.”

“I’m not going to eat a whole pizza myself,” Jean said. “And if you’re going to stay here I’m gonna treat you like I would treat any other roommate.”

“Fine, can I use your shower?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Laura picked up a backpack off the floor that Jean hadn’t noticed and stalked out of the room. Jean had to side-step out of the other girl’s way to avoid getting run into.

Well, Jean thought, once Laura was in the bathroom and out of sight, she had wanted to have a roommate.


End file.
